Ninjago to Echo
by HailsStorm
Summary: When four kids are about to move away because of freeway being build through Tranquil Forest neighborhood, they are whisked away on the adventure of a lifetime, learn the lesson on friendship, and make new friends. Meet Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Haylie, as they help their new friend go home. Meet... Echo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hails: Don't even question it, I had to do it. Just for those who have never seen Earth to Echo. Characters...  
><strong>

**Kai = Alex**

**Zane = Munch**

**Cole = Tuck**

**Haylie = Emma (Haylie is someone... I.E. Me)**

**and Nya is an extra character that I thought just had to be added. So five characters instead of four.**

** Most of it will be from Cole's point of view. They are also much younger, like 12, 13, 14 years of age I'm guessing.  
><strong>

**It'll all just depends. But without further ado... I present...**

**Ninjago to Echo**

* * *

><p>Why? Why do they have to build a freeway where our home is? Why can't they go around our neighborhood instead of through it? I love it here in Tranquil Forest and now it's going to be torn down. We're all moving away because of something like this, because of stupid freeways and stupid construction and all the stupid, stupid people who think they need this freeway.<p>

Not only that, but I don't know what I'll do without my friends. But where ever they go, I want anyone and everyone to know, that they are good kids and you should treat them with respect.

Kai was a foster kid. He was adopted by his foster parents and so was his sister, Nya. They couldn't be separated from birth. Loved each other too much, even though they look nothing alike. Kai has a round face, spikey brown hair, a pointed nose, and amber colored eyes. Most people think he has contacts and uses way too much hair-jell, even though these looks come naturally. Nya also has round face, which is the only thing that makes them similar, she has a little nose, jet black hair, and bright green eyes. Like I said, they're foster children and deserve respect, so I expect everyone to treat them with it.

Zane is a little weird, but me, Kai and Nya still love him. He may like other things that others don't, or see things differently, and is complete techno geek. But even though he's a little weird, I expect him to be treated with respect too. He's got bleach, blonde hair that sticks up like a crew cut but much longer, a pointed nose like Kai's, and icy blue eyes that freeze the soul, as I like to say they are.

Me? Well, I'm like the leader of our little quartet. I've got a mop of shaggy black hair that hangs annoyingly in my face, a pointed nose just like Kai and Zane, my eyes are bright green like Nya's, and my face is what I call, baby-ish round. Yeah, I know. You'd think I'm a little self-conscious

These three have been my best friends for a long time, I didn't go a day without seeing them, and now we're going to be separated. But if there's one thing I want to share with you, it's the last week we shared together as best friends. What we did, and the new friends we made while doing so before we moved away. I want to share with you, the story of Echo.

"Are we filming?" Zane asked, sitting in a plush sofa. He was wearing a ridiculous, white, tuxedo, jacket.

"Yes" I said "What are you wearing?"

"Oh! You like my jacket?" Zane asked

"Take it off, Zane" I replied.

"Okay!" He struggled to get it off but he managed it.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked

"I don't know! Just say something about yourself" I answered, I made sure the cam-corder was aiming straight and Zane's face when he said something. I wanted everyone to know who he was when he moved away. He stuttered as he began to talk.

"Um... Hi! I'm Zane... as you can c-clearly see... I live here, and it's about to get torn down so someone can build freeways. I'm moving in a few d-days" Zane said, he rolled his eyes.

"Okay! I can't do this!" He got up and went up stairs.

"Aw, Zane! Come back!" But he didn't come back, he closed the doors and I took the message. He didn't wanna be bothered. I turned the camera towards my face.

"Well, you can't win them all over!" and I went home that day... and that's when all the freaky stuff started to happen.


	2. The Freaky Stuff

It was a regular day, I had my cam-corder on and I was recording, and as usual, my parents were ignoring me because they were **so **busy, trying to find a house to move into. I had just gotten home from a construction site with my friends, hassling the workers there. Interrogating them to try and get answers.

"Come on, mom! These guys have to be like spies, they're all secretive and whispery. They're not letting anyone look at the construction!" My mom was on the phone with a real estate agent.

"Go clean your room." She simply replied

"I won't have a room in a few days!"

"You heard your mom, go clean your room." My dad joined the conversation. I sighed and began walking to the stairs, and just my luck when my older brother walked in.

"Aw... Are you on your little camera again, trying to get evidence about the construction?" Marcus said in a whiney voice.

"Deal with it! Things like this happen." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" and I walked up the stairs to my room and slammed the door, making sure it was loud enough for everyone hear that I was pissed off. I held the camera in my face and began talking more about my friends.

"I don't believe this!" I ranted, my ebony hair fell in my face and I had to brush it out. "My parents don't listen, my brother's a jerk to me! and my friends are moving away!" My phone began to ring and I answered. It was Kai.

"Kai, I'm in the middle of something."

"I know! But you need to see this, I'll send you a picture." and not thirty seconds later was there a picture on my phone. When I took a look, it was pretty freaky. I quickly got back to the phone.

"What the heck? It looks like your phone barfed" I said. The picture literally looked like that, like his phone barfed. It was all purply, blueish, and slightly red.

"I know, I called up Zane, and he has no idea. He's already trying to get the word around, try and find what's wrong. Can you help me out?" He asked. It didn't take a half a second for me to agree, I already knew what had to be done. I was already on my computer, saying good-bye to Kai. I hung up the phone and started going through everything. I posted all kinds of questions and I used the picture Kai sent me as a reference.

_Anyone know what this is?_

But not a single person had something on this. I didn't know what to do until Zane sent me something completly unbelievable! Just a few days later.

_Dude check this out!_

He sent me a picture of the Nevada area and a picture of Kai's phone that barfed. They looked awfully similar, so similar that it creeped me out!

_What the heck man! How did you do that? Your so... WEIRD?!_

It didn't take him long to respond

_I got skillz_

I laughed at his response. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all. I pulled up my Skype app on my computer, it was so time!

**A/N:**

**Hails: Soooooooo... Yeah, I did make it so Nevada was in Ninjago... Don't hurt me...  
><strong>


	3. The Map

"So guys? What do you think of all this crazy nonsense?" I asked.

"I think it's completly crazy." Zane said, and I agreed. So did Kai.

"You got that right! But I'm cursious. What if this thing's a map?" Kai asked "What if we follow it?"

"Are you insane Kai?" Zane asked.

"Um... yes." Kai replied. Zane rolled his eyes, the backround on his Skype screen was underwater with a ton of fish swimming around. Kai had one with what looked like hell burning behind him, me? I picked my normal room that was behind me already.

"I'm agreeing with Kai on this. We should follow it!" I said, and it's true. I really did agree.

"Well, well. What are you guys doing?" Nya came on behind Kai.

"Hello sister. Remember how my phone barfed?"

"Yes"

"Well, Zane found out it was map. We're gonna follow it!" Kai said

"No we're not!" Zane tried convincing us out of it, but it was too late. Me and Kai had made up our minds.

"I think you guys are, and I want in." Nya said, and I had no problem with it.

"No!" Zane said, but too late.

"Yes!" I said

"I don't mind!" Kai agreed. Zane sighed, I could tell he had no idea what to do now.

"Come on Zane. This is our last week together. Are we just gonna sit out and waste it? Or are we going to go out and follow this map for the last thing we do?" I asked. He seemed to ponder this thought. He couldn't say no now. I had him stumped. He could say no and waste away, or he could come with us for something that could be worth our last week together.

"Alright," he finally agreed. We had something to do for our last day together, and it was going to be awesome! Everyone smiled, we finally had a plan.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, we sat at our lunch table. I held my cam-corder and took my seat at the table.<p>

"So, lets go over it again. 'I'm going to Kai and Nya's house to play a new videogame, and I'm going to spend the night." I said

"We're going to Zane's house to play a new videogame" Nya said.

"Oh! and um... 'I'm going to Cole's house to play a new videogame." Zane said. Perfect, we all had our excuses in order.

"Good! Oh! and in case things get a little out of order, I brought some of these so when we can't take our camera somewhere, we could use these. We have the regular cam-corder" I shook the camera a little. "We have the roading recorder" I held a cam-corder that straps onto a bike, it had a clear case around it. "and last, we have the spy-glasses" I took a pair of glasses out of my backpack and set them on the table. "So what do you think of our a little set up here?" I asked. Kai put on the spy-glasses.

"Dude, these are lame." He said. I was taken aback, they were not.

"They are not." I said. Kai took off the glasses and gave them to Zane. I admit, they don't look bad on him.

"I can hardly see through these" Zane said. Nya snatched them off his head and put them on herself. Dang! She looked sexy with those glasses on.

"I think they look great, they're just fine on me."

"See! Nya thinks they're great. Besides, these glasses pick up chicks" That was a mistake.

"Oh really? Okay then, go over there to Haylie, get her digits." Kai said, pointing to the popular girls table. Crap!

"Fine, I will." Nya gave me the glasses, I put them on my face and turned on the nano camera conceiled in the the frame around the glass.

"Wait, you mean mannequin girl?" Zane asked.

"Mannequin girl?" Nya asked,

"Yeah, the girl at the table."

I didn't quite understand and we all stared. He was talking about Haylie.

"What? I think mannequins are hot."

Okaaaaaaay. I thought, I walked over to her table, heart in my throat. Dang it, I can't believe I'm doing this. Sweat beaded my head and I pushed my raven hair our of my face.

"Hey... Haylie" I said. She looked up at me, her light blonde hair was in a braid and her bangs fell in her face. Her hazel eyes were really pretty... Yeesh! She wore a jean jacket and a white T-shirt underneath it. Dang! She looked hot.

"Oh... um... Hello Cole" She said.

"Um... Could I borrow some paper?" I asked stupidly, pointing at her notebook, opened up at a fresh page. She rolled her eyes, she tore out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Sure Cole, of course you can." A girl next to her with Silver hair, what appeared to be glowing green eyes, and a pale face, giggled. What was her name again? Pixal right? The girl Zane had a crush on. I took the paper and walked back over to our table.

"So, you get those digits, or what Cole?" Kai asked. What do I do now? I've got it, just fib.

"Um... Yeah! I got her digits!"

"What!?" Kai shrieked "No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did" and for the rest of lunch we sat and argued about it. Well, today couldn't get much worse!


End file.
